The Jackass
by XOKiyokoAoiXO
Summary: "I can't believe he decides to call me an ugly duckling, he is a blind baka that needs to remember to not judge, ugh first I thought he would be nice but now he's just an jackass!" "That girl has got fucking nerve to call me a big idiot, calling me an idiot when her brother said she's naïve."


**OMG back to school.**

**I can't freaking believe that it would take this long for me to write a new story, drafting it up, deciding on the characters, writing what'll happen and thinking of pairs but this week I'm being so clumsy and it hasn't even been a week yet! First I spill my drink all over my (important) home-work, thinking I'm a super-hero for catching an open razor blade and having that grip my pinkie, and then almost breaking my finger with a bench, oh and I'm Casper because I think I can walk into walls and not expect it to hurt =_=**

**Just in one day. All of that happened!**

**Annnndddd not only that I had this freaking dude stalk me! Walking home with red wedge converse type and it was dull at that time, but this fucking weirdo stalks me until he realises that I know he's following because I walked in circles about 3 times around the same street. When will my life stop repeating it-self.**

**Disclaimer: **I for one do not own Beyblade but I would love to but I don't ._.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **A Primera Vista

* * *

"Yo Nico! Where ya heading?" _Lord help me _looking over his shoulder he sees the sight of Tala and _the gang_.

Tala Valkov, he wasn't the gang-leader but he was like the party or diary book for them, being named one of the school play-boys he had his work cut out for him, he always knew dates, where, when, what it's about, he makes things happen even being a red head with purple eyes he matured since freshman years. He was a party animal too.

Kai Hiwatari, the big play-boy out of the groupie, Kai was the prince in many girls' eyes and they would all fall to his feet, not literally… only if he requests something, to put it like Britney Spears he **is **the womanizer in this school. With such cold, bad boy attitude and his toned chiselled body, damn did he get girls panties wet.

After would be every girl admirer, Hilary Tachibana, she would be the girls idol for being so perfect, even though she was just a pretty face and an animal in bed from rumours, most girls or boys would die to be in her league of her kind of society, she would always claim to be the prettiest, standing next to Kai in her eyes would be ultimate living, perfect life, perfect boyfriend, perfect everything.

Being in Hilary league she had two twins named Maddie and Alison Devlin, moving from California years ago the two twins always followed Hilary since freshman years or maybe before that, in other terms they were Hilary "devils" to do the dirty trick along with Kimberly Ying, they would always be with Hilary knowing every little dirty secret.

Having that done since they're others in that kind of syndicate, there was this one guy called Nicolai Sage Blake nicknamed obviously Nico, moving into Japan cause of their parents business job with his little sister no one knew about he was the regular student but classed as nerd, geek, boffin, smart-ass the list goes on, he was a normal guy who was just clever and wants good in future, being a geek to him was his cover-up to find someone to accept him for him, but that'll be a long time.

His little sister; Aoi Rae Blake was his inspiration, it was never like the normal time when he wakes up to find her bouncing on his bed dressed and fed before he wakes up, but now it's the other way round but without the bouncing. He missed that, but he definitely knew his little sister was passing through those woman stages, after being in recovery for a year this year would be her starting high-school but not classed as freshman, just a year below him.

"I'm a bit busy." Muttering before holding tight on his books, remembering that his little sister Aoi is sick at home, bringing these kinds of people isn't the best thing to do for his little sister, especially with an exam on the up-coming Monday and a dinner at Saturday he has to attend this is definitely going to be busy.

"Busy? Not in my vocab, we're coming to yours since you have the place to yourself, and you're the school new foreign student it could be a study party right?" Nudging him whilst Kai walks besides making sure he doesn't escape with Ray and Tyson behind, Hilary latched onto Kai with her wannabes following.

"I don't think you can -!" He was cut off… as usual.

"Cool mate, we'll walk with ya since it's our first going round to yours… lead the way." Walking with him like glue, stuck to plain sheet of paper, Nico runs a hand through his light grey hair with his natural blue highlights before walking towards his house trying to think of an excuse every step of the way hoping his sister isn't downstairs.

With such pretty weather, Aoi didn't want to stay in having nothing but boring clouds and today the sun comes out, today seems perfect for food shopping. Keeping her long glossy white hair into a big messy plait behind her with her bangs framing her small elegant face, she keeps on a white summer hat with a blue ribbon wrapped around to protect her face from the sun-rays, keeping herself in a simple white summer dress with white ankle gladiator heels.

Carrying a few heavy shopping bags she regret for forgetting to remember she'll be carrying them home, placing them by her ankles in front of the super-market before looking up, for her eyes to widen.

"Nico!" Her bluest teal eyes looked up to yell across the street to grab his attention and achieve.

"Aoi? Why ain't you home?" Nico then stops and yells across the street back, with the other guys confused on who she was. _Girlfriend or just friend _ran through all of their minds.

"Food shopping for dinner tonight!" Nico crosses the road and walks towards Aoi before grabbing the heavy bags before walking home, smiling as she picked up the rest to notice they have guest and they all had their eyes on her.

"Urm, Nico?" She asks whilst looking up at them except for Hilary who was the same height as her.

"She your girlfriend Nico?" Tyson asks whilst he checks her out in front of him as he sends glares.

"No! She's my little sister!" Defending her whilst he pulls her in front of him before making sure they couldn't check her out, everyone were sending berserk looks around.

"We never knew you had a little sister." Ray says before Nico sighs.

"I know, that's because you're the only people who knows, and I never really tell anyone since it's none of their business." Walking ahead whilst everyone just walked in silence the twins definitely noted it down whilst Hilary rather wishes to be with Kimberly at the nail salon.

"She's an ugly duckling anyway." Kai comments coldly to Hilary before Hilary chuckles, whilst Aoi listens in before rolling her eyes.

"You're a **big baka**!" She answered back before walking off, whilst Ray, Tyson, Tala & Hilary face was jaw-dropped, no one answered back to Kai before, not like that either, with a hint of annoyance and irritation, Nico bites his lips trying to hide the strong smirk underneath.

"Did she just call you a big idiot?" Hilary mutters, glaring at the girl who had the nerve to call someone like him an idiot, now she's got grudge, but not only for that reason.

"Look, excuse her, she's naïve and still a kid that wasn't allowed to be out much, it'll be a big thank you if you can let that pass." Nico apologises for her sake before turning around and thanking his little sister himself for actually saying that, catching up to her the guys followed behind with Kai least interested before they walk into through some gates and towards a mansion that looked bigger then anyone's on the street, being more modern too.

"Nico, what do you want to eat tonight?" Aoi first impressions on Kai started off good before it bent.

"Urm... tonight...?"

_I can't believe he decides to call me an ugly duckling, he is a blind baka that needs to remember to not judge, ugh first I thought he would be nice but now he's just an jackass, calling a girl that too is classed as rude, even though he looked cute and hot at first but no, someone calling me ugly is horrible, he needs to take a look of that girl next to him who had a few too many things done. Someone I'll hate on before school even starts!_

_That girl has got fucking nerve to call me a big idiot, calling me an idiot when her brother said she's naïve. First, I had to admit, she had a lot of things some girls didn't have, the big boobs, small waist and big ass along with a slim hourglass figure, also having a small face with big butterfly eyes in the shade of blue to teal, at first she seemed normal but damn has she got mouth. Another person I'll be hating on._

* * *

**Well aren't they the best of friends, haha poor Aoi do you think Kai comment was necessary? But then what do you think of Aoi come back? Adorable or what? Ah, lol anyways guys I hope you liked this slightly short beginning of chapter one and the title for chapter one means "At First Sight" hopefully its right.**

**My lovelies I will give you all kind of options to pick from, one, firstly I would adore you if you favourite this story since this story is like freaking amazing in chapter 1, two, I would love you even more if you follow and favourite making me feel or warm and fuzzy and I know you all are stalkers that's why I specially love you . thirdly, REVIEW! **

**Oh my god, you will not believe how much encouragement that is to me and maybe other authors too, it lets us know that you're enjoying the story and you find it awesome, and by the fact you want us to continue soon as possible! Well, take care everybody! **

**~ XOXO**


End file.
